


Grey Clouds With A Silver Lining

by levi_senpai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_senpai/pseuds/levi_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***UNDER RECONSTRUCTION***</p><p>If someone would've told Pansy that one day she'd be crashing on Hermione Granger's couch, she probably would've laughed in their face. But life has a way of surprising you like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes violence and implied homophobia.

Pansy wasn't the type to lie to friends. Even if the truth hurt their feelings. Draco was no exception. Despite the rapid beating of her heart, which had decided to lodge itself in her throat, she had to come clean. And soon. They'd been sitting in an annoying silence for at least ten minutes. It was starting to make her ears ring.

"Dra-" Pansy tried to begin, but it seemed Draco had the same idea as he uttered the first syllable of her name. They both paused, looking at each other - waiting for the slightest _you go first_. Pansy took this moment to clear her throat, pull her lips into a tight line, and try again. "Draco there is something dire I must tell you.".

"Alright. Afterwards, I have something I need to confess as well.".

His words made her nerves spike. What if he was deciding to say he loved her? That would be as disaster, especially considering what she was about to say. But Pansy did the best to compose herself, brushing imaginary dirt from her pleated skirt and clearing her throat once more - as if finally dislodging her heart and putting it back in its rightful place.

"I refuse to lie to you. You know that right?" She paused and Draco nodded before she continued, "We have been friends since we were learning to walk and dating since second year, so I see it only fit I tell you". Suddenly Pansy's nerves were unbearable. Her heart was continuing it's horrid thumping from within her rib cage, beating so hard she feared it may break free from her chest any moment now. But she had to continue. If she didn't now, her anxieties would only worsen.

"Pansy, what is it?" Draco didn't move to grasp her hands like some boys would've, and she was thankful. That would only make it worse.

"I'm gay?" Pansy didn't mean to say it like a question. Because there was no question. She was gay. A lesbian. Sapphic. However one wished to put it, she was queer. Pansy had been putting this off since sixth year - when she herself had found out. That had been years ago. They were now out of Hogwarts, just having finished their last year recently. He needed to know. She did her very best not to dodge away from eye contact. Pansy was not going to choose now to be shy, or a wimp.

"Thank Merlin.". Although Pansy was very very thankful he hadn't started crying - although that would've been unlike him, even with his tendency to be overly dramatic - was he really _relieved_? Pansy guessed he'd read the look of shock and a bit of agitation because he instantly started laughed. "Pansy, I'm gay too. That's what I was going to tell you." Draco's laughter echoed through the tea room of Malfoy manor, where she'd requested they meet for this talk.

Instantly she felt her heart ease, a smile slipping onto her face. He was gay too. What an ironic situation.

After that, they'd spent another hour talking about it all. How long they'd both known about themselves.

It struck nine when Pansy decided it was time to return home. Draco showed her out, going as far as to walk her to the gate. It was darker than she'd expected, breath billowing out in front of her into the chilly air as they opened the gates. Of course she couldn't get away with leaving before Draco had to make her promise something.

"I'll tell my mother and father as long as you tell yours." Draco hummed, taking her hand and running a thumb along her wrist. It eased the tension in her muscle that instantly appeared the moment he'd mentioned telling her father. Her father wasn't accepting. Of anything. Unless it was pure blood and abides by tradition, he hated it with every fiber in his old soul.

"I-" the look Draco gave her made her swallow the words she almost said. "Okay. I will. Tosser." Pansy grumbled, rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless. Draco only laughed and gave her hand one last squeeze. They'd both changed a lot since their Hogwarts days. Hell, their final year they'd acted drastically different. Because a war will do that to a bunch of seventeen year old kids. 

With that, they hugged then parted. Pansy performed the Apparate spell just as the Malfoy gates closed, the pulling feeling behind her navel lurching her into darkness just as Draco disappeared into the large home.

She popped into her own bedroom, thankful to see the familiar four poster bed and mahogany vanity. Stepping forward she fixed her hair in the mirror, again brushing imaginary dirt from her clothing. It was now or never, that was the saying wasn't it?

Swallowing the gut wrenching feeling that had settled in her throat, Pansy opened the door and made her way towards her father's office. He was always in there, and she found tonight would be no different as she slowly opened the door.

Perseus Parkinson was an angry looking man with sharp features, of which rivaled even the Malfoy men. He had green eyes like Pansy but even her eyes didn't hold that much hatred. Perseus always wore crisp, and clearly expensive, robes. It didn't matter if he was in his own home. He never seemed to relax. Pansy lightly knocked on the door before clearing her throat and speaking "Father.".

"Yes darling?" Perseus looked up from some book he was reading, glasses perching on the very end of his nose. Pansy felt her heart speed up one hundred times quicker the moment his eyes were on her. As if him actually acknowledging her made it much worse.

"I have something I must tell you. It's why I went to the Malfoy manor today.". Pansy slowly made her way to sit in the chair across from her father, thankful for the oak desk separating them. Like such a small space would save her from his possible wrath.

"Is that so? Does it have to do with young mister Malfoy?" Perseus seemed to perk up at this, as if he had a guess of what she was going to say. Pansy bet a gilleon he was wrong. Despite her mind screaming for her to run, to tell him that _never mind it wasn't important_ \- Pansy knew she was in too deep. His full attention was on her. She had no choice but to tell him.

"Father I-" before Pansy could finish her sentence or even come close to coming out, he interrupted her. Her father had a way of doing that.

"When is the ceremony?".

"What?" Pansy's eyebrows knit together, confusion painting her every last feature. Ceremony? Realization smacked her like a quiffle. He thought she and Draco were announcing their engagement. "Father that's-" yet again Perseus interrupted, going on about how she didn't need to feel embarrassed and how white roses would be perfect. As he kept going on, Pansy felt it start to build in her chest. He kept talking, like he knew what he was even talking about. "Father that's not it! I'm gay for Merlin's sake!! And so is Draco." Pansy finally shouted, standing and slamming her open palms on the desk for emphasis.

The room went from too much noise to deafening silence. Like a every last bit of noise had been sucked from the room in a matter of seconds. She and her father just stared at one another and it felt as if hours went by. But Pansy knew better, she could see the anger growing in Perseus Parkinson's eyes. This was just the calm before the storm.

Suddenly Perseus was shouting, flinging things left and right with his wand. It took every reflex she had to dodge the books and quills that were being thrown at her.

"I will not have a gay daughter!" Pansy had seen her father angry before, but never had it been directed at her. It was much more petrifying being on this end of things.

His features were twisted, a snarl on his lips. His anger manifested into his magic as he started aiming more persistently at her.

In her moment of thought a book smacked her against the head, sending white stars into her vision. Then another in the ribs. She winced but tried so hard not to let the tears that were welling up in her eyes spill. Pansy would not show weakness. Even if it was her father. "Get out of my home you foul, disgusting mistake. Get out before I kill you myself! I would rather have a dead child than a homosexual one!".

Pansy didn't even take a moment to think. She ran from her father's office, out the front door, and past the gates of the Parkinson estate. A home she grew up in since birth. A place she was no longer welcome in. The tears finally sprung free, spilling down her cheeks in hot trails. But she didn't stop running. Her boots hit the gravel in crunches, just trying to get away. Get somewhere safe. But where did she have if she wasn't welcome in her own home? The Malfoys' manor entered her mind, but she could not risk her father showing up there. Even if he and Lucius were something akin to friends, he wouldn't risk it. His wrath knew no bounds, the pain all over her body being enough proof of that. If he was willing to hit his flesh and blood, nothing would stop him from hurting the Malfoys. 

Once she felt she'd made a good enough distance, Pansy slowed to a sluggish walk. She moved a hand up to wipe the blood she felt trickle down her forehead away. That book had hit her hard, and there was no doubt her ribs were bruised. Possibly even broken. With a sniffle Pansy pulled out her wand and performed the Apparate spell. The pulling behind her navel made her feel nauseous but the darkness was welcoming. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to find somewhere.

She landed in Diagon Alley, boots thudding against the wet ground. She didn't have an idea where she was heading, but she probably looked like a wreck. Her hair was no doubt a mess, lip busted as well as a cut on her forehead. Her green eyes were red and puffy from crying. If anyone recognized her they would probably floo an Auror team for an investigation. But despite the fact that he'd just disowned her, Perseus was still her father who'd raised her. And even though he'd just told her he'd rather have her dead than gay, she still loved her father. 

After mother had passed, Pansy and her father had grown closer. He'd been her only close family since she was five. So consumed in her thoughts, Pansy didn't notice someone in front of her.

"Pansy? Bloody hell what happened to you?!" An all too familiar voice came from somewhere in front of her. Pansy pulled her gaze from the cobblestone underneath her feet to meet the chocolate brown eyes of an absolutely petrified Hermione Granger.

Great. This explanation should be fun.


	2. The Storm

Hermione hadn't accepted her " _piss off Granger"_ as a response, dragging her by the wrist to an apartment building that was practically hidden among all the buildings in Hogsmead. It was  _maybe_ three stories high, made completely of brick, and only had two windows per floor. It wasn't exactly a five-star hotel - which Pansy was more than use to by the age of eighteen. But Pansy was barely focusing on the fact that the apartment building was practically a shoe box. A more important question was when had the gotten here? Did they Apparate? That book must've really knocked something in her brain loose.

Hermione ushered her up flights of stairs, stopping at a door with the number thirty-five on it. She let go of Pansy's arm - shooting her a look that screamed _just try to run_ \- and pulled out a key from her coat pocket. Pansy would've ran, but after her night she just wanted to sit down. Hermione unlocked the door and pulled her in without a word.

Once the door was closed and locked, Hermione pointed to the couch before disappearing down a hallway. Pansy awkwardly shuffled forward and sat down on the comfortable maroon sofa silently. Every single aching muscle in her body screamed with relief. Pansy knew then that getting back up to leave would be a chore. What was she even doing here? She and Hermione hadn't gotten along at all. That was no secret. Everyone knew this. So what was she doing here, sitting on her sofa like an old friend? Hermione reappeared, holding a plastic container that held Merlin knows what.

"Where are you hurt Parkinson?" Hermione finally spoke, breaking the annoying silence to Pansy's relief. Because if it had been left up to her, they would've sat in complete silence all night. Sitting down and placing the plastic thing in her lap, Hermione popped it open to reveal it's contents. Band-aids, antibacterial spray, ace bandages, and alcohol wipes. Pansy recognized it as a muggle first-aid kit. She couldn't hide the expression of distaste. Pansy was a pureblood, therefore not exactly familiar with muggle devices.

"What?" Pansy grumbled, brows knitting together. "I'm not hu-" she winced the moment Hermione moved her bangs from her face. They'd been hiding the fresh cut on her forehead that had dried with blood.

"Liar." The former Gryffindor huffed, a satisfied grin spreading across her face. Taking one of the alcohol wipes, she gently wiped the cut. It stung slightly, but it wasn't the most unbearable pain Pansy had ever felt. Hermione's touch was soft, Pansy was thankful. She didn't apply too much pressure like those sodding gits at St. Mungo's. Pansy assumed Hermione thought the cut was clean enough because she put the wipe on the table, now going for the antibacterial spray.

"Close your eyes, please." Pansy listened, shutting her eyes tight. Hermione sprayed her forehead quickly and Pansy was relieved when any pain that had been there faded instantly. So this wasn't your average muggle first-aid kit after all. Pansy couldn't see but she could still hear the crumpling of a band-aid wrapper. Hermione gently pressed the band-aid against her skin, patting it a bit to reassure it was on. Finally, Pansy opened her eyes again to find a curious Hermione Granger staring at her.

"There." Hermione's voice was soft and hushed, like Pansy was a wild animal and being too loud would startle her. "Now would you mind telling me what in the name of Godric Gryffindor happened to you?".

Pansy had been trying so hard to suppress everything that had happened not even an hour ago. Tears pricked behind her eyes, threatening to spill any moment now. If she cried in front of Granger of all people, she might as well not be a Slytherin.

"Pansy?" Granger's finger tips brushed her's, sending a jolt through her entire body.

"It's none of your business, Granger." Pansy spat nastily, pulling her hand away from Hermione like she was a dog about to bite. Hurt flashed through Hermione's eyes, but was quickly replaced with anger and frustration.

"Pansy, you stubborn arsehole, it's very clear you've been hurt. I need to know who the bloody hell did this to you.".

Trying to keep her jaw tight, Pansy turned her gaze away. "I'm fine. Just a cut or two. You shouldn't look so shocked to see me like this. People aren't all too fond of us Slytherins. You should know that. Especially the ones with former Death Eater parents." Pansy couldn't help it, she was a lot more defensive these days. More so today than any other. But the second she looked at Hermione again, guilt curled up in her belly. Her brown eyes were looking into her lap, an expression of sorrow washing out the agitation that had previously been there. Pansy had almost forgotten how much of a bleeding heart Granger was. It took a lot to push down the regret that instantly tried climbing up her throat to voice an apology. It was none of Granger's business what had happened to her. Pansy could handle herself.

But Pansy wasn't a completely awful person. She didn't hate Granger anymore. She had even attended a few of the rallies and the protests Hermione had orchestrated - although it would take a million torturing curses to make her admit it. She'd made sure no one would recognize her, because they'd instantly turn on her like a pack of wolves. But she'd stood among them all, shouting and yelling with them as the protested for fair treatment of werewolves, or house elves. If her father would've seen her there, Pansy was sure he would've tried to kill her sooner. Hermione had looked like a warrior. Every rally Pansy had attended, Hermione had been standing on a platform with wild hair and a fire in her eyes like nothing she'd had ever seen.

"Pansy, what happened?" The tips of Hermione's fingers found Pansy's palm once more, bringing her back to the present. Swallowing hard, Pansy made the decision to just tell her. It wasn't like Granger could hate her more than she already did. And if Granger decided to throw insults, although Pansy doubted that ever happening, she knew how to throw them back.

"My father. He is the one who did this. I told him I was gay, and he... he disowned me. Told me he'd rather have a dead child than a gay one." Pansy couldn't stop the shake in her voice, like a sheet in a storm. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again but Pansy refused to let Hermione Granger of all people see her cry. She remained stone faced, jaw clenched with her tongue between her teeth to keep herself from saying anymore.

"He did this to you?" Hermione's voice wavered between sadness and fiery anger. Pansy wiped at her eyes, hoping she wouldn't think anything of it.

"Yes. He did. He hit me in the ribs as well. I think it's just a bruise. Or maybe it's a broken rib. I'm not a medi-wizard." Pansy mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"How could he... what kind of parent could.." Hermione seemed to be lost in thoughts. Saying words but not completing her sentences. Yet she was still able to grip Pansy's hand, sending a shock through her palm and straight up her spine. Despite her better judgement, Pansy clung onto the warmth of her hand. Her own nearly bone white fingers intertwining with Granger's slender tan digits. The last few hours had been a living hell. She craved a touch that was not filled with anger. And even though it was from Hermione, a girl she'd all but hated for seven years of her life, at least it was something.

"Pansy, you're staying here. With me." it was more of a statement than a question. But that didn't stop Pansy from choking a bit, wondering if Granger had finally lost it.

'Stay with _you_?! And what will your little Gryffindor-Weasley boyfriend - Ryan or whatever - say? Letting a former Slytherin , and daughter of a former Death Eater, sleep on your couch. Oh I'm sure he'll just _love_ that." Pansy added emphasis to her words, pulling her hand from Hermione's again. She regretted the decision, almost immediately missing the warmth of Granger's hand.

" _Ron_ and I aren't together anymore." Hermione corrected with a smile. "After Hogwarts, we just realized we weren't working properly. We are still great friends and I still love him. But not in the same way. And even if we were together, Ron wouldn't have a say in who I let sleep on my couch.". Pansy couldn't help it, Hermione's words made her chuckle under her breath. She really was something.

"So it's decided, you will stay here. With me.".

~*~

Pansy had been staying with Hermione for at least a month and a half now. And, unbelievably, she was even starting to enjoy the other girl's company. If any of her annoying pureblood pals - Draco being the only exception - they'd probably throw fits. Good thing Pansy could care less if they liked how she was living or not. 

Hermione worked at the Ministry, so she was gone most of the day - returning in the wee hours of the night after Pansy had already fallen asleep. Pansy made sure to save any mental breakdowns for when she wasn't there. She really didn't need Hermione seeing her in such a horrid state. So she'd dispose of Fire Whiskey bottles and the broken plates before Hermione got home. But Pansy knew Hermione was no idiot. She'd catch on. Notice the smell of alcohol on Pansy, the missing plates from when Pansy had broken them and quickly threw away the shattered remains. And when she did, Pansy knew she'd get a firm talking to. Like almost every other time, she was right.

For the first time since she'd began staying there, Pansy wasn't asleep when Hermione got home. Instead she was curled up on the could, clinging to a almost empty bottle of Fire Whiskey and sobbing. Each cry shook her delicate frame like a rickety shack in the middle of a storm. Pansy knew it was stupid. She knew booze wouldn't actually help her. But right now it was the only thing holding her to the Earth. Her knuckles had turned white from how hard she was gripping the bottle. When Hermione had arrived, Pansy hadn't heard the keys jingle or the front door creaking open slowly, then closing and locking.

The only thing that gave Hermione away was the soft " _Pansy"_ that escaped Hermione's lips before she made her way over to her. She didn't say a word, only rocked the two of them back and forth. Pansy's sobs only worsened as she curled into her. Despite living with her for nearly two months, Hermione had never seen her like this until now. Because Pansy was careful with her emotions. She tried as hard as anyone ever had to keep most of it hidden, only to burst with sorrow and regret and pain when Hermione would leave each day for work. Although she'd never tell Granger - or anyone for that matter - Pansy hated being alone these days. She liked it when Hermione didn't work. The days when they almost become something akin to _friends_ , cooking dinner together or playfully arguing over who would be better at Quidditch if either of them had ever taken a real interest in it back at Hogwarts. Those were the nights where Pansy felt like she was healing. Like things really weren't so bad. So what if her father hated her? To hell with him. But those nights were rare. More often than not, the days and evenings went on like this. Although this was the first time Hermione had ever been there to witness her break down and attempt at putting back together the shattered pieces of herself.

Perseus Parkinson had not spoke to her since that night, and Pansy was slowly getting use to that as well. As days passed by in a flurry Pansy had begun to mend her broken heart and forget the ache it felt every time her father came to mind. But earlier that day her family's owl - a rather large bird with dark feathers and an angry scar over his left eye - had appeared in the window of Hermione's flat with a letter in his beak. Foolishly, she'd hoped it was her father, apologizing for his behavior - asking for forgiveness. But Pansy had no such luck. Instead, on yellow parchment it read:

_Dear Pansy,_

_This letter is my means of goodbye. I have left the things I thought you might wish to keep with the Malfoys. Although I have had time to think about what you've told me, I still cannot accept it. I am disowning you. If anyone asks about you, I will say you died or have run away. And if anyone asks of me, you are to tell them that there is no real relation and that I merely adopted you._

_Sincerely,_

_Perseus Parkinson_

Deep in her heart, Pansy knew he would eventually do this. That she'd be receiving a letter like this soon enough. But it had shattered her heart nonetheless. She was the only family he had left, and he was more than willing to disown her and be completely alone. All because she was gay.

"He.. he said if anyone asks about me he'll say I'm dead." Pansy's words came out as a wale, loud and sorrowful. She hardly recognized it as her own. "It's that easy for him to pretend I am dead rather than accepting me.".

"Pansy he is a fool. An arsehole. A complete tosser." Hermione ran her fingers through Pansy's hair, gently brushing it out. Hearing Hermione swear was a rare occasion. A laughable thing, really. But Pansy couldn't find it in herself to laugh, or even force a smile.

When her mum had died, Pansy had been twelve. She'd been away at Hogwarts when Perseus had sent the letter saying she'd finally passed. Draco had been there to witness her heart break into pieces. From that moment on she and her father had been closer. They'd been all the other had when it came to family. Never in a million years had she thought her own dad would abandon her like this. Yet he was, it said so in the letter. Clear as crystal. Pansy wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and curse his name. But instead all that came out were tears and whimpers as her body shook against Hermione's hold.

"He's all I have Hermione!" Pansy yelled. She hadn't meant to, she knew Granger was only trying to help. But her father truly was all she had. She had no siblings, no mother. All her other relatives such as grandparents, aunts, and uncles were all so old. It would be pointless trying to find refuge with them. They'd be dead soon anyway.

Hermione winced, but she didn't stop trying to comfort Pansy. "I know I know. And I'm so sorry he has made the choices he has. But you should not feel so much pain for someone who'd so easily throw you away." The gears in Hermione's head seemed to turn as she debated her next words, "I know we haven't always gotten along. And these last few weeks haven't been the best time in your life, I'm sure. But you have Draco, and now you have me.".

Pansy's heart clenched, her tongue seeming to swell the size of her mouth and keeping words from coming out. Pansy knew she had Draco. He'd even said she'd always have him when she'd visited him a week after arriving at Hermione's. She'd told him everything and he'd let her cry. But why was Hermione so willing to help her still? They'd fought a few times here and there since Pansy had temporarily moved in. Over stupid things, but they fought nonetheless. And their days at Hogwarts were spent hating each other. 

"Hermione I have never done anything to deserve your kindness and help. So why give it?" Pansy's eyebrows knit together in confusion. She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Because you need it. I'd do the same for Draco as well, although I'd never admit to it because he enjoys being a dramatic prat." Pansy tried to stifle the slight laugh, knowing Hermione was right when it came to that. Draco was one for dramatics and everyone they knew was well aware.

"Thank you then." Pansy's voice still shook, but she was gaining control again. Placing the damn near empty bottle of alcohol onto the table, she stared at it for a few minutes before speaking, "Really. I mean it. I know we hated one another in Hogwarts, and we've fought a few times since I started staying here. But I do appreciate all the help you've provided.". Pansy turned her gaze back to Hermione, who'd taken on of her hands and intertwined their fingers. It started to become common for them to hold hands, and Pansy would be lying if she ever said she didn't find comfort in the warmth of Hermione's skin. Or endearment in the way her brown eyes always seemed to be filled with an understanding look, or happiness that seemed infectious.

Sitting there, staring at Hermione, something dawned on Pansy. The soft glow of a street lamp outside washed in through the blinds and onto her tanned skin, it made Pansy realize she'd never noticed how beautiful Hermione was. Not in the typical sense. No, she was something much more. Her beauty consisted of the kindness in her heart, the fire in her eyes, and the sympathy that knew no bounds.

Before Pansy could second guess herself, or change her mind - she leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Hermione's. She smelled like mint and a soft floral perfume, her lips were soft and tasted a little like vanilla coffee. Pansy was thankful that Hermione didn't pull back or shove her away in disgust. Instead she kissed back. The kiss was short and sweet, but Pansy still felt out of breath when the pulled away from each other. When Hermione didn't start asking questions - like _what does this make us_ or _why did you kiss me_ \- Pansy felt a sigh escape her. She wasn't sure how she'd answer those questions anyway.

Hermione slept with her on the couch that night. Yet another thing Pansy was thankful for. A part of her was grateful to have someone beside her, another part was grateful to have _Hermione_ beside her.


	3. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain smut!!!!!!

Weeks passed after the kiss without a word. Neither of them brought it up, but Pansy could tell Hermione wanted her to. She'd occasionally linger in a hug, or she'd _accidentally_ reach for something at the same time as Pansy - resulting in their fingers brushing. 

Pansy wasn't an idiot. The grin on Hermione's lips each time this happened gave her away. Telling anyone who saw that _no, that was not an accident_. So one evening, after they'd just finished up with dinner and Pansy was placing their dishes in the sink full of soapy water - she brought it up. She'd forgotten her father and his letter. No, she had something much more important occupying her mind.

"So, are we going to talk about that kiss?" She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face when Hermione's breath audibly caught in her throat. The silence went on for a minute before Hermione finally answered.

"Well, is that what _you_ want? To talk about the kiss?" She put emphasis on the word you. Hermione was doing her best to fain innocence, to pretend this wasn't what she'd been hinting at since it happened.

"It's what _you_ want. I can tell." Pansy dried her hands on the towel hanging from the handle on the cupboard door. Turning to face Hermione, she took in all of her features. A mass of chocolate curls pulled back into a messy knot of a bun, hazel eyes looking up at her from the chair she sat in. Her skin was the color of cocoa, freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. Hermione was curvy, seeming to have all the right things in all the right spots. She was truly gorgeous, how had Pansy managed to not fancy her in school? "And what I want." Pansy made sure to add.

"Okay," Hermione paused, patting the seat beside her at the small circular dining table "Let's talk about it then.". Her eyes shined with triumph as Pansy sat beside her and crossed her legs under the table. This only added to Pansy's theory that this was what Hermione had been hinting at for weeks.

"Did you like it?" Pansy began, not being able to hold back the one question that had been swirling in her brain for weeks. Hermione nodded, a smile inching across her face. Pansy took this as a sign to continue. "Would you mind if I did it again?". Pansy could feel her heart beating against her rib cage, demanding to be heard. But she wouldn't allow her nerves to get the best of her.

About a week after they'd kissed, Pansy had admitted to herself that she liked Granger. And she wouldn't be a true Slytherin if she didn't go after the things she wanted.

"Any day." Hermione said in a soft, breathy tone. Her eyes were focused on Pansy's lips, she wasn't even trying to hide it.

Pansy took this as the best time to do it, she stood and pulled Hermione up with her. Pansy held a few inches over Hermione so she had to tilt the former Gryffindor's chin upward so that their lips could touch. After weeks of dreaming about it, Pansy decided there was nothing like the real thing. Hermione's lips were soft and moved against hers in sync. This kiss held a hidden heat, desire pooling in the bottom of Pansy's stomach. It was clear Hermione was feeling it too as she pushed one hand through Pansy's hair, the other sneaking under her shirt and gently caressing the skin just below her ribs. It sent a shiver up Pansy's spine, which the ever observant Hermione noticed with a grin.

The longer they kissed, the harder it was for Pansy to remain standing. Begrudgingly separating from Hermione - who gave a dissatisfied huff to show she wasn't pleased with the idea either - Pansy led her to the living room. Falling back onto the couch, she pulled Hermione into her lap.

"Pansy, you're quite a charmer." Hermione gasped as Pansy kissed down her jaw, nipping gently at her neck. A small moan escaped her when Pansy sucked on the skin, intent on leaving a small red mark. She'd always been the possessive type, marking what was hers. Even if she and Draco hadn't remained together, she'd loved him in a way. So when they'd been an item while they attended Hogwarts, she would make sure he'd smell like her perfume. It was her own way of showing those around them that he was hers. So it was no shock she wanted to mark Hermione's beautiful skin with kisses and love bites. Hermione seemed to like it as well if they soft moans for _more_ said anything. So immersed in the pleasure, Pansy barely heard the soft whisper of _my bedroom_ in her ear. Hermione's legs wrapped around Pansy's torso as she picked her up, hands securely under each thigh. Pansy carried her to the only bedroom in the flat, gently laying her down on the bed and taking her in once more.

Her face was flushed, eyes hooded with desire. Hermione's mouth was opened, soft pants escaping through plush parted lips. Pansy had to bite her lip to suppress the groan that involuntarily appeared at the sight of her. Leaning down, she captured Hermione's lips again. This time there was a heat behind it that would make an inferno seem cold. Hermione's soft moans filled the room as Pansy pushed a hand up her shirt - grasping at skin. She just wanted to touch her, feel skin touching skin.

It took everything in her to be gentle when she removed Hermione's shirt - her brain was screaming at her to rip it up. To remove the offensive thing that hid the other girl's body. Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing as she unbuttoned Pansy's shirt, getting impatient and ripping the last four buttons completely off. Where their shirts went. Pansy wasn't quite sure. All she could coherently focus on was their bodies touching again as her tongue explored Hermione's mouth. Her hands deftly moved to Hermione's back, undoing her bra with quick ease. She removed the garment from between them, thankful she hadn't worn a bra today as their breasts pressed together. Pansy moved her kisses down Hermione's neck again, nipping and sucking at the skin. But she didn't stop there. Her mouth continued to move downward, lips wrapping around a perky nipple. Hermione's moans grew louder as Pansy's tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh. Her soft pants for  _more please_ and  _don't you dare stop_ were all Pansy needed to give her the courage to undo the button on Hermione's jeans. 

Pansy's hand slid under Hermione's waist band, pressing the tips of her fingers against the front of her underwear as she lazily swirled her tongue around the soft buds. Despite the silk barrier, she could feel the heat and excitement that had been building between Hermione's legs. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, waiting for Pansy to do something. Her hips moved against Pansy's hand, clearly trying to get the movement started. Pansy couldn't hide the grin as she pulled her hand away, Hermione's pleading growing louder the longer her hand was away.

"Pansy please." the pout could be heard in Hermione's voice, clear as day. Pansy laughed softly before slipping her hand inside Hermione's panties this time. The girl beneath her gasped, clearly Hermione hadn't been expecting direct contact. Pansy rubbed against Hermione's clit in slow, teasing circles. She definitely wasn't trying to hide the fact that she was taking her sweet time. Hermione whined, moving her hips against Pansy's hand - trying to make the other girl go faster. Instead of complying, Pansy removed her hand from her panties and pants. Her fingers were slick with Hermione's excitement, Pansy had to suppress another groan. Instead she stuck her own digits into her mouth, looking Hermione in the eyes as she cleaned the girl's juices from her fingers. If the shiver and soft moan the escaped Hermione said anything, she'd clearly enjoyed that too.

"Such a needy one, hm?" Pansy hummed, pulling Hermione's pants and panties down her long legs. Once they were off, she didn't really pay attention to where she threw them. The only thing that mattered was pleasing the woman in front of her. Lifting the girl's head up, she placed a pillow beneath it. A soft smile graced Hermione's kiss swollen lips, sending Pansy's heart racing. She looked like a goddess, face framed by a few strands of hair and eyes bright - the only light in the room was that of the moon that peaked between the golden curtains. It illuminated her soft features, making her a million times more beautiful. Something Pansy thought wasn't even possible. Taking her time, Pansy made sure to kiss every part of the girl beneath her. She left a trail of kisses in her wake, stopping at her hips. Pressing a few gentle kisses to Hermione's thighs seemed to be the right thing to do as the spread open before her, leaving her in awe at the beauty that was Hermione Granger.  
  
Pansy left soft kisses on the inside of Hermione's thighs, looking up at her. "Is this okay?" Pansy's voice was a soft whisper. Hermione didn't say a word, simply bit her bottom lip and nodded. Pansy didn't break eye contact as she moved closer to her womanhood. But she could tell Hermione wanted her to hurry up and touch her, the look in her eyes said it all. Resting Hermione's legs on her shoulder, Pansy couldn't help but grin when Hermione wrapped her legs around her head. The look Hermione gave her next said it all, and Pansy didn't hesitate to comply. Spreading her lips, Pansy ran her tongue along Hermione's entrance and swirled it along her clit. The former Gryffindor's body shook as Pansy sped up her motions, flicking the sensitive bud with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh Pansy, shit." Hermione's words came out as a long, drawn out moan. Her body shook and shivered as Pansy plunged her tongue inside her, rubbing slowly at her clit with her thumb. Seeing Hermione like this only made Pansy want to keep going, moving her tongue in and out as quickly as she possibly could. Pulling her tongue out, she replaced it with one of her long digits, gaining a gasp from Hermione - who's back arched with pleasure.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione." Pansy panted softly, crawling up from between her legs to lay beside her as she slowly thrust into her. Hermione pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss as Pansy sped up her ministrations between the girl's legs. When Hermione's tongue pushed into her mouth, tasting herself, it only made Pansy's own arousal worse.

"Hermione, you can touch me too." Pansy pleaded more than said, not meaning to sound so needy. But Hermione obligated, pushing her hand past Pansy's waistband and under her lace panties. Surprisingly her fingers were quick, and skilled. Rubbing at Pansy's clit lazily, but also fast enough to have her whimpering and rolling her hips. She could feel it building in her stomach. The hot promise of climax. "Please I _need_ you inside me." Pansy begged, now thrusting two of her fingers inside of Hermione, who shivered before doing the same to her.

The room was filled with their moans, soft whimpers, and the sound of their arousal. It wasn't long before Pansy's body was shaking, her legs clenching around Hermione's hand as she came. "Oh Merlin, Hermione.". Despite the white hot pleasure that shook through her, Pansy continued pushing in and out of Hermione. She wanted her to feel this good too. And she got exactly what she wanted as Hermione's muscles clenched around her fingers. The former Gryffindor's back arched as she road out her orgasm on Pansy's fingers. They both pulled their hands from between the other's legs, soft pants of ecstasy filling the room.

Pansy pulled Hermione closer, smiling triumphantly when she wrapped a leg around her. "You can go ahead and call me a sap but -" Pansy chuckled when Hermione whispered _sap_ against her neck "But I definitely wouldn't mind doing that with you more often.".

"Is Pansy Parkinson asking me out?" Hermione propped herself up on her elbow, looking down as Pansy.

"Yeah, I think she is." she grinned, leaning up to kiss Hermione's cheek. Hermione's blush was barely visible, but Pansy saw it nonetheless. Instead of verbally answering, Hermione just nodded and leaned down to capture Pansy in another kiss. One that damn near made her heart explode. Wrapping her arms around Hermione's naked waist, Pansy felt at peace. Maybe it was the previous climax talking, but she was pretty sure she was in love with Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter (the silver lining) will take place several years in the future - at Pansy and Hermione's wedding.


End file.
